


Doctor McClain

by afangirlimagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, but i ship klance, i guess you could see it as them just being friends, its minor dont worry, so klance it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlimagines/pseuds/afangirlimagines
Summary: Keith hurts his ankle & Lance just wants to help





	

“Keith! What the hell happened to you? When did this happen?”

Lance woke up earlier than usual this morning, and ended up deciding to eat breakfast without the rest of the group. That is, until he found Keith already standing in the kitchen. Keith was standing funny as he was loading some goo into his bowl, and Lance was just about to make fun of him for trying to look cool when Keith started walking.

His first thought was to freak out. Keith was limping, and now that he was closer, Lance could see the swelling around his ankle. Before Lance could even process what was happening, he started lecturing Keith in a way that reminded him of his mom.

“Lance, would you just relax? Nothing’s wrong.”

“Nothing wrong, my ass. Keith, you’re limping.”

Keith then concentrated as he tried to walk without a limp, applying all the weight he normally would on his ankle. “See Lance, I’-“

As he kept walking, his ankle twisted slightly, and he let out a hiss in pain, dropping his breakfast in the process. Lance ran up to him to make sure he wouldn’t fall, but instead of relying on him, Keith just placed most of his weight on the table beside him instead.

Lance gave him a pointed look. “What were you gonna say? That you were fine?”

Keith scowled, angry that Lance was able to call him out. “Even if I hurt my ankle, I don’t need you to baby me.”

Those words hit a memory in Lance’s mind. Something he always said to his mom. And all he could think to reply is what his mother said back. “I’m just treating you the age you’re acting. Now at least let me look at it.”

Keith looked like he wanted to fire something back, but he decided to give in. “If I let you, will you leave me alone afterwards?”

Lance didn’t answer, he just guided Keith towards a seat and then bent down to look at his ankle. Lance didn’t honestly know a lot about first aid, but from personal experiences of hurting almost every part of his body at least once, he was good at telling how bad an injury is.

“This might hurt a bit,” Lance warned as he felt Keith’s ankle. It was warm, but not too hot, which was good. Everything was in place. Nothing to be worried about, but needs some rest.

Keith was gripping on Lance’s shoulders, and squeezed slightly when Lance’s prodding grew to too much. “Dr. McClain, you done yet? I can tell you it’s not broken, and I really am fine. I need to go hit the training deck, so if you cou-“

“What the hell, Keith? You’re gonna keep on training even though you can barely walk properly on this thing?”

“I’m not just going to sit around and waste my time. I have a responsibility as a paladin- _We_ have the responsibility- to be prepared for a Galra attack and help the people that need it. And I can’t do that if I’m just laying around.”

“But if you keep working on this, it’s just going to get worse until you can’t actually walk.”

“It’s just a sprain, Lance. I’m fine. I’ve dealt with them before.”

“Could you just let me take care of you for one goddamned second.” Lance looked up at him, anger fading as he became sincere. “I don’t want you to- I couldn’t imagine losing you, Keith. And though training might help you be stronger when Galra does attack, so does having your body in top condition. I’m positive Shiro and the rest of the gang would back me up on this. We just- I just want you to be safe.”

Keith’s eyes widened, not expecting Lance to be so sentimental. Not expecting Lance to care this much about him. He blinked a few times, trying to process what was happening. Keith sighed, and looked down, realizing how selfish he was being. If he was decommissioned, they wouldn’t be able to form Voltron, and that would all be because he kept walking on his bad leg.

Keith slowly smiled at Lance. “Okay, Doctor. What’s your prescription?”

Lance gave him a lopsided grin before swooping down and kissing Keith’s ankle. As Keith’s eyes widened in shock, Lance winked and said, “Kisses make everything better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add more to this, but the ending just felt so Lance, I had to leave it. Let me know what you think! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. I do think to try to grow as an author! :)
> 
> I'm on tumblr: afangirlsimagine is my writing blog and energeticnerd is my main blog
> 
> (This was initially posted on tumblr before I decided to actually post here, if you saw.)


End file.
